Tripod
by DannyFentonLuver
Summary: When Danny is the broken off leg of a tripod, he has to move to another house. This isn't just misery for him though, once he finds out a secret of his new home, he finds himself in a journey, all on his own...


A tripod… That means a lot to me. The thought of the three legs holding it up, but what happens when one of the legs is gone, it falls apart, right? Yes, it falls over, because one of the legs is missing, there is nothing left to support the other two legs. They can't stand up any longer, therefore, left by themselves and the tripod lays there. Where does the other leg go though? What happens to that one when it is all by itself? When the world no longer sees it there anymore, people never think of the other leg that broke off. People think of the two legs that can't stand up, but they never think of the other leg. What happens to the other leg when it brakes? It is on it's own, at least the other two legs have each other, but the other one is forgotten about, the other one hasn't even a chance at standing up, at least the other two have each other, and there is a little support…

The same thing for a tripod goes for my friends and I. When I had to leave last week due to my parents getting a divorce over one of their dumb projects not working, I was the broken leg of the tripod. I had nothing left for myself, but they have each other still. Will they be perfect without me? No, they are missing one of the three legs, so they are no longer standing, but they are at least broken together, as I am by myself. There isn't anything left for me, not even my sister. She stayed with my mother, as my dad and I had to leave, leave the sights I used to know, leave my tripod, to have the other two broken. I didn't want to, but there was no choice, I had to obey. I didn't know why my sister couldn't have went, but everything bad happened to me. Who knows, maybe I will find a new tripod… No, that isn't possible. My old one, was my only one. If a tripod were to break, the leftover leg would be thrown away, while the other two can stay together, and someone will bring in a new leg to patch it up. I was thrown away now, nothing left for me, but a life of nothing ahead. A journey I was to have to take on my own, alone in the world.

"Danny, we are almost to our new home, I am positive, you will like it," he said, although he didn't sound as though he enjoyed moving either. I stared out of my window blankly, and stared up at the sky. Everything reminded me of my friends, everything. I wasn't going to see them anymore, but as soon as I could drive, I would head back home, I had no choice. I was never going to see my mom again, until I was 18, because my dad had me, and my mom had Jazz, until we were 18, and we weren't allowed to see our other parent though.

The one person I was going to miss, was Sam. She was the person I had loved, the one girl I had ever had an actual crush on. There was always that snobby Paulina, but I never really loved her, I just liked her for her looks, but now that I think about it, she is ugly, and I don't see any point in her at all. Sam is the one that I loved, and the one that was really pretty. Now though, all that was gone, and I was going to be in a new home, new school, and a new life. But those things from before were never going to leave me, because they were a part of my life, a part of my spirit. No matter how much I could try to let go of these things, they are what mattered to me most, these were the things that would stay with me forever, and I would never forget about them.

Upon arriving to my new house, my dad actually had a smile on his face, but I couldn't even force one onto my face. Everything was ruined for me. There wasn't anything for me anymore, just my dad, in which I never really got to know anyhow, so he was kind of like a stranger to me, or someone that I had known from years ago. I knew him, but not well enough to even want to talk to him. I couldn't even think, well, at least I have my dad! Since after all, it didn't really matter to me. They had taken everything away from me, even my sister, so as of now, I was kind of mad at him, and my mother. There wasn't anyone for me to talk to right now, only my thoughts were there. I had only myself to talk to, and that didn't help much at all.

We were UN-packing to get into the new house, and I only had two bags with me, because most of the things in my room, I really didn't need. My dad had my clothes, and blankets packed up somewhere else, my two bags were just some things I though I would need. Most of which, contained things that had to do with Sam, and I. I carried the bags up to the porch, and dropped them by the door, and I looked at the house. I ran my fingers along the door, and then my dad unlocked it, and I snapped out of whatever I was doing. For once, I was in a house that actually had a forest around it, and a lot of fields, in which my dad said would do me some good, because he could get me the puppy I had always wanted. He even offered to get me any kind of animal I wanted, but right now, I wanted to be by myself.

The house was three stories, and upstairs, middle floor, and a basement. There were three rooms in the house, and then my dad said I could have the whole basement if I wanted, so that is what I did, since the basement was huge. Not like I needed all the room, but if I needed the space, I would have it. My dad and I carried in some dressers from our old house, but other than that, my dad was going to buy all new furniture, including new beds, so I was without a bed for the night. I was fine with it though, but I still hated my mom, since she wanted to keep everything from the old house, in which she didn't realize she was harming me as well as my dad.

I carried my bags down the two flights of stairs. It was dark in the basement, and cold. I flicked on some lights, and all it did was put a dim light on, in which revealed a blank basement, with no carpet or anything. It looked just like a cellar pretty much, but I didn't care anymore, I might as well just live in a cellar, since everything else around me was miserable anyhow. I dropped my bags on the ground, and went to look around the basement, to see if there was anything interesting about it. There was ugly wallpaper, that was all torn up, and there was writing on the wall, but I wasn't paying any attention to it at the moment.

"Danny! Come up here and help me move your dresser down there!" I heard my dad call, and I turned around, leaving the basement, to help him drag the dresser down here. I went up the stairs, and he was up there waiting.

"Dad, I can get that by myself," I told him, and he just shrugged as though it was nothing, and never even questioned me about it. He went back outside, and I took ahold of the dresser, went intangible, and found myself back in the basement. I set the dresser down, since really, I couldn't carry it on my own, and my dad was going to wonder how I could get it down there, but not move it around, but I would just leave it where it was too, I didn't really care right now.

Once I had my blankets, pillows, clothes, and all my prized possessions down there, I laid out a blanket on the floor, and set a pillow down. Then, I grabbed another one, and laid down, although it wasn't exactly comfortable. I laid there for a while, and looked up on the ceiling, which also had writing on it too. It seemed as though it was little kids writing, but what was written, had scared me…

Ok, yet another new story, my first horror story, heehee, I hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R!


End file.
